LE KOT HYÛGA
by kioumii
Summary: Pour des raisons de facilité et financière, Sasuke décide de quitter le beau pays français pour faire ses études en Belgique. Il y découvre alors la vie estudiantine belge et fait la connaissance de ses colocataires qu'il apprend très vite à apprécier. Mais ce qu'il va le plus apprendre à apprécier est un certain blond aux yeux bleus. #narusasu


**Salut les rageux !**

 **Oui, je suis enfin de retour avec un petit oneshot ! (aplause)**

 **OK OK, je m'emballe là !**

 **Bon alors, vu que c'était la période de rentré pour les étudiants de supérieurs, il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me suis fait un kiffe et vous ai pondu un petit OS pour l'occasion (qui n'a rien à voir avec le oneshot que je voulais sortir à la base xD).**

 **Perso, durant mes études j'ai toujours eu des colocs français et franchement on s'est bien marré. Donc bon, je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire découvrir l'univers estudiantin belge. Oui BELGE. Du coup, j'en ai fait une petite histoire avec nos protagonistes préférés.**

 **Petit détail supplémentaire pour les frustrés du bizutage : vu que je ne suis pas encore à ce stade-là dans cette fiction, j'en ai profité pour m'essayer au lemon. Donc oui cet OS était nécessaire ! XD**

 **Allez je vous spoil pas la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Sasuke était enfin arrivé dans son nouveau chez lui après 7h interminable de route. Il avait traversé la France pour arriver au « beau » pays de Belgique. Quelle ironie.

Il avait décidé de faire ses études en Belgique pour de multiples raisons : pas d'examen d'entrée, étude mentionner plus facile et moins chère et de nombreux logement d'étudiant à un prix abordable. Que demander de mieux ? Peut-être rester en France, à Lyon avec sa famille...

Mais non.  
Sasuke avait décidé de faire ses études dans un pays voisin avec une appréhension certaine.

Il avait été faire du repérage quelques mois plus tôt en allant visiter les universités belges et avait trouvé un logement d'étudiant appeler « kot ». Le bâtiment était assez grand et accueillait quand même huit étudiants. En plus des 8 chambres prévues pour chaque locataire réparties sur 3 étages, le bâtiment contenait 3 salles de bain et un salon modeste qui donnait sur une grande cuisine équipée.

Quand il était venu le visiter, le propriétaire lui avait signalé que c'était la seule chambre de libre et Sasuke avait sauté sur l'occasion. Après tout, le logement était à 315€ charge comprise et se trouvait à 15 minutes à pied des bâtiments universitaires. En plus, il y avait un petit centre commercial à quelques mètres du kot, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir tout sur place sans devoir prendre la voiture. La chambre n'était certes pas très grande, mais suffisamment pour comprendre un lit double un bureau, une grande armoire et un lavabo. Le Lyonnais n'avait rien trouvé de mieux et c'était dit qu'il pouvait être relativement tranquille ici.

« Hey ! Salut, c'est toi le nouveau ? » lâcha un gros garçon au cheveu mi-long brun tandis que Sasuke venait de passer le pas de la porte un sac de voyage sur l'épaule.

« Euh oui » fit Sasuke sur la réserve.

« Cool ! Moi, c'est Choji, je suis le beau gosse de la bande. » dit-il avec un grand sourire tandis qu'un grand brun au long cheveu s'étouffa en toussant.

« Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre » dit un autre brun avec un air blasé tranquillement installé sur l'appui de fenêtre du salon.

« Ne les écoute pas. » dit Choji en faisant un clin d'œil. « Des jaloux. » dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Le grand aux longs cheveux vint lui donner un coup derrière la tête avant de lui tendre une bière.

« Eh ! Ne sois pas violent ! » grogna le brun en se massant l'arrière de son crâne. « Tu ne peux pas juste faire un acte de bonté sans contre coup ? »

« Tu devrais me respecter gamin. Je te signale que je suis l'ainé cette année. » Lui suggéra-t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire satisfait.

« Ouais ouais papi. » Dis le gros en roulant des yeux. Il retourna son attention sur Sasuke qui se débattait avec sa doudoune. « Et du coup, tu ne m'as pas dit… tu es ? » demanda-t-il en le dévisageant.

« Sasuke » répondit-il en relevant la tête légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Sasuke ? » demanda Choji en s'essayant à la prononciation. Le concerné hocha la tête pour seule réponse. « OK ! Dis-moi, Sasuke, tu viens d'où ? »

« Euh... Je suis Français. Je viens de Lyon plus précisément. » Expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah ! C'était ça ! » dit-il en gloussant. « T'inquiètes. On n'a rien contre les Français. On a l'habitude. Mais vu ton accent et ta grosse doudoune alors qu'il fait 25° (ce qui n'est pas mal pour un mois de septembre) et ton air un peu craintif, je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas de chez nous. Tu verras après ce soir, tu seras déjà plus détendu. On fait une soirée avec tous les cokoteurs tantôt. Et interdit de nous faire faux bon hein ! » déballa le brun tandis que Sasuke hochait la tête en fronçant des sourcils. « Bon alors pour les présentations » continua-t-il. « Sur l'appui de fenêtre là, c'est la fainéantise personnifiée » il rit tandis que l'autre lui montrait son majeur en prenant une gorgée de bière.

« Shikamaru » se présenta le concerner à quoi le Lyonnais murmura un « enchanté ».

« Et l'autre papi, c'est Neji Hyuga. Bon, c'est le neveu du propriétaire. Donc parfois, il est très chiant sur la propreté et le ménage. Mais il suffit de déplacer la poussière et il n'y verra rien. » Pouffe t-il en se prenant une serviette à l'arrière de son crâne sans broncher.

« OK » dit Sasuke qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

« Stresse pas. On est vraiment cool ici » dit Shikamaru avec un petit sourire.

« Bon, à part nous, il y a le futur couple. Quoique depuis les vacances c'est peut-être officiel maintenant » dit-il en se retournant vers les autres qui haussèrent des épaules en secouant la tête. « Bon bref, c'est Hinata et Kiba, tu les repéras vite, ils sont toujours ensemble. » « Après il y a l'autre glandue d'AS qui se touche la bille toute l'année. Tu la repéras vite aussi. Elle est blonde et c'est une pimbêche. Mais au fond, on se marre bien avec Ino. » « Il y a Saï, l'autre renfermé du globe qu'on ne voit presque jamais et qui balance parfois des bombes. Je pense que ce type n'a aucun tact et franchement je me demande s'il avait déjà eu des contacts sociaux avant. Tu le reconnaitras vite aussi, il est blanc comme un cul. »

« Et maintenant toi. Tu es le seul nouveau cette année. » Acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

« OK » répondit Sasuke en hochant toujours la tête.

« Putain, t'es un bavard toi ! » rit Choji avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide ambré. « Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? » demanda-t-il en montrant son sac.

« Non non. C'est gentil. »Répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

« T'es sûr ? Non parce que ça ne nous dérange pas. »

« Je suis sûr. Mais merci d'avoir proposé. »

« OK » dit Choji en haussant des épaules. « Quand tu as fini, tu peux venir boire un verre avec nous. Ou alors tu nous rejoins ce soir pour le souper. » Dit-il avec un franc sourire.

« OK »

« Bon à tantôt ! » Il lui fit signe et se retourna vers Neji et lui balança à son tour la serviette avec force.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien sur le fait que le gros employait des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

Il passa sa soirée à installer les affaires dans sa chambre et dans son meuble privé à la cuisine. Une fois fini, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira d'aise. Avec tout ça, il en avait oublié de rassurer sa famille et il se dépêcha de sortir son smartphone de sa poche et appela directement sa mère.

* * *

Comme annoncé, les étudiants se rejoignirent au soir. Ils profitèrent d'une raclette tous ensemble ou vin et bière et tout ce qui pouvait être alcoolisé étaient à provision.

Sasuke remarqua directement les gens que lui avait décrits Choji plus tôt, qui correspondait à l'image qu'il s'en était faite. Le « futur couple » s'était installé l'un à côté de l'autre et s'envoyait des regards et des sourires amoureux toutes les 30 secondes. La blonde s'était assise en face de lui et était déjà en mode séduction. Quant au renfermé, il s'était mis en bout de table et lui avait juste jeté un regard comme salutation.

« Alors le français, dis-nous, quel était les mises en garde qu'on ta sorti sur la Belgique ? » demanda Choji avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Euh... on m'a parlé du mauvais temps. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il pleut tout le temps. »

« Ouais ça c'est pas totalement faux » rit la blonde qui avait une très bonne descente.

« On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à la route. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Neji surpris.

« Oui, on m'a dit qu'il fallait un 4x4 pour rouler sur les routes belges. »

« Oh putain ouais ! C'est vrai que chez nous, il y a des nids de poules partout. » confirma Choji avec un sourire.

« C'est plus des nids de poules à ce stade, c'est des cratères ! » rit Ino en remplissant son verre.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« On m'a dit que vous étiez du genre bourru »

« Bourru ? » demanda à son tour Kiba qui venait enfin de détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

« Putain ! Je suis sûr qu'on nous prend pour des Barakis de l'autre côté ! » hurla Ino en se tapant le front. « Non, mais réellement, on est bien, non ? Moi, par exemple, je suis sexy non ? » demanda l'étudiante en se levant.

« Non, mais franchement, j'avais pas mal d'a priori. Et j'arrive ici, et il fait beau. Vous semblez sympa et accueillant et en prime, vous n'avez pas l'accent belge que je pensais que vous auriez. »

« Ah oui ! Ça, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas tous le même accent. On se moque beaucoup de l'accent bruxellois très prononcé à la dikkenek, mais heureusement tout le monde ne parle pas comme ça. » rit Kiba.

Ino se racla la gorge pour récupérer l'attention. « Attends ! Tu m'as snobé le français ! Je te demande si je suis sexy et tu évites de me répondre ? Bon, je remercie l'alcool que tu as bu et qui t'a un peu décoincé, mais s'il faut je te mets une cuite et j'aurais ma réponse. »

« Hum… désolé, tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. » Soupira Sasuke sans détourner le regard.

« Oh putain ! » hurla Choji en se levant pour applaudir. Il fut très vite rejoint par Shikamaru, Kiba et Hinata qui étaient tous aussi impressionnés.

« Oh, allez vous faire foutre ! » grogna la blonde en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise d'un air boudeur.

« T'inquiètes Ino, t'es bonne. » prononças calmement Sai en sortant une tranche de fromage.

Tous le dévisagèrent avec un petit sourire ébahi. C'était la première fois qu'on l'entendait de la soirée et la plupart l'avaient complètement oublié.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu veux me mettre dans ton pieu ce soir, non parce que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on drague… » taquina Ino un sourcil haussé.

« Non, il doit y avoir plein de morpions là-dedans ». Répondit-il sans jamais détacher ses yeux de sa préparation.

Plusieurs des cokoteurs commencèrent à exploser de rire tandis que la blonde fulminait.

« Merci d'insinuer que je suis une pute ! » cria-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

« De rien » ne dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oh, putain ! Je vais me le faire ! » hurla-t-elle à nouveau en se levant.

Shikamaru lui attrapa le bras et la tira. « Calme-toi... Ça ne servira à rien. Oui, tu es sexy et tu le sais très bien. Ce que voulait simplement dire Saï, c'est que tu as beaucoup de succès. »

« Mouais... je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voulait dire ça », dit-elle en se calmant légèrement.

Heureusement, Sai n'ajouta rien et la joyeuse bande lui en fut reconnaissante.

« Bon ! » commença Neji qui voulait combler le vide. « On ne t'a pas encore prévenu, mais le jeudi, c'est le jour des sorties ici. Tu peux sortir tous les soirs si tu le veux. Mais le jeudi, c'est le dernier jour de la semaine ou on est tous réunis. Donc, on en profite d'être tous présent le jeudi pour faire la fête ensemble. »

« Ah bon ! Mais vous ne restez pas ici le week-end ? » demanda Sasuke surpris.

« Non. Beaucoup rentrent le week-end chez leurs parents. On rapporte ainsi du linge propre et les courses de la semaine » expliqua Choji.

« Ah… Et vous rentrez tous ? »

« Oui. Mais moi, je reviens déjà samedi soir cette semaine », dit Neji avec un petit sourire.

« OK... » acquiesça Sasuke légèrement soulagé de ne pas passer deux jours complètement seul.

« Après on a des amis qui sont au kot d'à côté. Ils sont super sympa, tu verras. Du coup, tu auras toujours au moins une personne que tu connais qui sera là. » Rassura Neji.

« Je crois que Naruto reste souvent les week-ends si tu t'entends bien avec lui » Ajouta Choji.

« Oui. On fait une soirée au kot ce jeudi avec eux. Du coup, on ne sort pas, mais tu rencontreras quand même du monde ». Sourit Kiba qui était enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir ses amis.

« Oh oui ! J'ai hâte de revoir Naruto, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois de l'été. » s'enthousiasmâmes la jeune fille à ses côtés.

« On parie combien qu'il va encore nous faire une entrée marquée ? » demanda Kiba en explosant de rire.

Sasuke haussa le sourcil tandis que tous les autres explosèrent de rire.

* * *

Le Lyonnais s'était très vite acclimaté à la vie estudiantine belge. En trois jours, il avait appris plusieurs mots comme : l'essuie pour le torchon, le torchon pour la serpillière, le « à tantôt » qui signifiait à tout à l'heure, le souper correspondant au diner tandis que le diner était le déjeuner et que le déjeuner était le petit déjeuner, etc.

Il s'était aussi rendu compte que les Belges avaient une descente impressionnante et que ça ne servait à rien de les défier. Que la bière belge avait droit à sa réputation, et qu'ils étaient très accueillants. Ils dinaient presque tous ensemble au soir et passaient toujours un très bon moment.

Comme l'avait prévenu papi Neji comme Choji aimait à l'appeler, tous les cokoteurs étaient présents et mangèrent ensemble avant d'accueillir leurs amis qui arrivèrent au compte-goutte.

Temari, une dernière année au tempérament de feu arriva en première en déboulant comme si elle habitait les lieux. Elle s'amusa directement à secouer l'endormi de la bande qui se laissa faire sans rechigner.

« Je suis sûr que c'est une parade sexuelle entre eux », lui avait soufflé Choji en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ensuite Kankurô, un type imposant avec de gros tatouages débarqua un bac de bière à la main. Il fut directement accueilli par une ovation.

Le suivant était un garçon plus renfermé encapuchonné dans son survêt, il alla rejoindre le petit couple et resta avec eux sans prêter attention aux autres.

« Dans chaque Kot, il y a un mec bizarre qui ne sort pas beaucoup de sa grotte, chez nous c'est Sai, chez eux c'est Shino. Après il est ami de longue date avec Kiba donc il veut quand même bien venir en général. » Expliqua Choji qui était resté à ses côtés.

Rock Lee et Gaara arrivèrent en même temps, ils étaient dans une discussion très animée et criait presque en passant la porte. Tout le monde s'arrêta en les dévisageant.

« Mais… » voulut commencer Choji en leur faisant une grimace d'incompréhension.

« Ne demande pas ! » gronda le garçon aux cheveux rouge en le pointant du doigt.

« Naruto », soupira Lee en levant les mains au ciel.

Shikamaru siffla impressionné tandis qu'Hinata explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes.

« Non, mais attendez les gars, il nous faut plus d'explications », rit Choji.

« Ce sale con m'a mis des morceaux de bande épilatoires sur les sourcils ! » Ragea Gaara en attrapant un verre qu'il vida rageusement.

« Et calme toi le polonais ! Tu avais commencé comme ça lundi et tu as fini ta soirée écroulée par terre avec des sourcils en moins » la charia Temari en riant.

« Oh ta gueule toi ! Je sais bien que c'est toi qui lui as refilé le matériel » s'écria-t-il en lui envoyant un regard assassin.

« OK je plaide coupable » rit-elle en levant les mains en reddition. « Après, il t'avait promis qu'il aurait sa vengeance l'an dernier pour les trente-six mille posters d'enfants nus que tu avais collés dans sa chambre quand il avait enfin ramené une conquête. Il a quand même eu une réputation de pédophile pendant quelques mois. Et il a même été convoqué par les flics » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ouais... ben moi non plus je ne vais pas pouvoir niquer pendant des mois. Putain, j'espère que ça va repousser ! » se plaignit l'étudiant en tapotant des doigts ses arcades sourcilières.

« Mais oui ! » dit Kankurô en passant son bras autour de ses épaules dans une accolade rassurante. « Par contre, le problème ce n'est pas tes sourcils, mais tes cheveux ! Sérieux, c'est quoi cette colo de gay ? » lui demanda-t-il en pouffant tandis que l'autre lui rendit un coup de coude dans le ventre.

« Et toi ? » demanda Neji au garçon à la coupe au bol qui portait une affreuse combinaison en latex vert foncé avec des guêtres orange en coton qui lui montait sur les mollets.

« J'ai cru qu'avec tous les festivals que j'avais faits cet été je pourrais enfin gagner un afond contre Naruto » soupira (comme les cokoteurs l'avaient appelé quelques jours plus tôt) « gros sourcil ».

« Ouh... l'erreur » dit Neji en faisant une grimace compatissante.

« Je sais », soupira l'étudiant dépité. « J'étais déjà trop lancé pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait comme gage en cas de défaite… On a juste dit le gagnant à droit de donner un gage que le perdant ne peut refuser. »

« Sérieux... où est-ce qu'il t'a trouvé cette combinaison ? » demanda Neji en le détaillant.

« Aucune idée. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais elle pique aux yeux tellement elle est moche. » Dit-il en entamant une bière. « Je ne te dis même pas le premier jour ou j'ai dû la mettre... Tous les gens de l'amphi se sont retournés sur moi en mode "the fuck ?" » Rit-il.

« T'as l'air de le vivre plutôt bien », constata Neji avec un petit sourire impressionné.

« Bah... je m'y suis fait après un an de cohabitation avec ce cinglé », dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, c'est que cette semaine, donc lundi je reviens à la normale. » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire fier.

« Ah ! ça va. On a vu pire » sourit Neji en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.

Sasuke était à la fois impressionné et inquiet. Ses colocs lui avaient dépeint toute la petite bande du kot d'à côté, mais le nom qu'il avait entendu le plus souvent était celui de Naruto. Il savait que c'était un « joyeux luron » qui adorait faire des blagues. Il savait aussi que c'était le meilleur ami d'Hinata et qu'elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur lui. Évidemment, il avait une grande gueule et sortait beaucoup beaucoup. Et pour finir, qu'il était blond. Mais maintenant, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son nom était toujours suivi de rire quand il était prononcé.

Vingt minutes plus tard arriva une fille aux cheveux rose en mini-jupe et petit top coloré. Quand elle repéra Ino, elles se mirent toutes les deux à hurler en se prenant mutuellement dans les bras.

« Putain, tu m'as manqué ! Ça fait trop longtemps ! »

« Carrément ! J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter ! » Explosa l'autre en frappant dans ses mains.

« Hey Sakura ! » s'avança Hinata en lui faisant signe.

« Re », lui fit la jeune fille en la saluant d'un hochement de tête avec un grand sourire.

« Il branle quoi Naruto ? On attend que lui ? » demanda Hinata qui ne cachait absolument pas son impatience.

« Il n'est toujours pas là !? » s'étonna l'étudiante en analysant la pièce du regard. « C'est bizarre, il est parti avant moi. Genre il y a 20 bonnes minutes » dit-elle en regardant sa montre Licorne.

« Ah ! » s'étonna la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. « Toujours en train de se faire languir celui-là » soupira-t-elle en retournant près de Kiba.

* * *

Sasuke enchaina sa troisième bière quand on entendit un grand boom qui venait de l'étage. Tout le monde leva les yeux au plafond.

« BOOM BEBES »

Tous se retournèrent à nouveau sur un blondinet qui venait d'atterrir sur les premières marches des escaliers en sautant du palier de l'étage supérieur.

« Naruuuuuuto ! » hurla Hinata en courant pour lui sauter dans les bras.

« Salut ma belle », lui dit-il avec un grand sourire fier en lui rendant son accolade.

Sasuke dévisagea le nouvel arrivant. Il était exactement le genre de beau mec, populaire et sûr de lui qu'il n'avait jamais su supporter pour la simple et bonne raison que ce fût ce genre de garçon qui lui avait fait vivre un petit enfer au lycée.

Dès qu'on avait appris pour son homosexualité, il avait été la petite tête de Turque de la classe. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il se cachait de dire ce qu'il en était aux autres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil, à Kiba, « l'amoureux », et fut surpris de voir que celui-ci souriait sympathiquement à Naruto. Comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde que la fille dont il était amoureux et qu'il draguait enlace un autre garçon.

« Mais t'es passé par où ? » lui demanda Neji en interrompant les retrouvailles des deux amis.

« Ah ! J'ai regardé Kuzco hier ! Et je voulais absolument rentrer en faisant "boom bébés", mais je me suis dit que passer par la porte, c'était trop banal. Alors, je suis passé par la chambre de Kiba, qui est en chaleur, vu qu'il essaie de pécho ma meilleure amie et qu'il dort dans la chambre à côté. Il doit très certainement l'imaginer à poil quand il se touche la nouille. Du coup, il a toujours la fenêtre ouverte. Et donc, je suis passé par l'espèce d'échelle en bois qui est fixée à la façade à côté de la fenêtre et qui, je dois le dire, n'est absolument pas solide. Genre, je me suis ramassé trois fois la gueule quand même. Bref, j'ai grimpé là-dessus pour finalement atterrir ici et "boom bébés !" » expliqua le blond en faisant de grands gestes animés.

Kiba était cramoisi et n'osait plus relever le regard du carrelage. Quant à Hinata qui était plus habituée, était tout aussi rouge, mais riait aux larmes en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Naruto, t'es un gros débile ! Ce n'est pas une échelle, c'est un truc pour faire monter les plantes grimpantes. » Soupira Neji en se tapant le front.

« Ah ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une sale plante dessus, mais finalement c'est ça qui m'a aidé à grimper » rit Naruto tout naturellement.

« Je vais te tuer, sérieux... » soupira une nouvelle fois Neji.

« Oh, t'inquiètes ! Je réparerai les dégâts, promis. » Dis Naruto en s'approchant et en lui faisant une tape amicale dans le dos. Il attrapa une bière et servit un verre de sangria à sa meilleure amie qui s'amusait toujours de son entrée.

« Alors beauté... comment ça avance avec don Juan ? » demanda Naruto en haussant les sourcils.

« On s'est revu une fois, pendant les vacances, à la piscine comme tu l'avais suggéré. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Et ? » demanda Naruto avide.

« C'était chaud ! On s'est ENFIN embrassé. » Répondit-elle en soupirant d'aise. « On s'est légèrement tripoté, mais on a été assez sage pour ne pas dépasser les limites », ajouta-t-elle en faisant des signes suggestifs vers son bassin.

« OK OK » rit son meilleur ami « et après ? »

« Après on a été occupé tous les deux. Job d'étudiant, vacances, etc. Bref, on ne s'est pas revu avant ce dimanche ».

Naruto hocha la tête en attendant la suite. « EEEEET ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Et depuis on est trop mal à l'aise l'un comme l'autre. Il y a les autres et je ne sais pas... Il y a un blocage. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il a autant envie que moi que ça se décoince. » Dit la jeune fille en se tenant la tête.

« Outch ! C'est moche ça. Bon, je suis revenu maintenant, tu peux compter sur l'aide du dieu Naruto » dit il en claquant la langue. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le brun qui était toujours en pleine discussion avec Shino et eut un petit rictus. « Et je confirme, il meurt d'envie de t'enfourner sa saucisse… » répliqua le blond d'un petit sourire pervers.

Hinata ne rajouta rien, mais eut à son tour un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

« Ce soir, vous "dormez" dans la même chambre », décida Naruto en mimant des guillemets des doigts. « Je me charge de tout. Évite juste de te prendre une trop grosse murge » lui suggéra-t-il en échafaudant déjà un plan en analysant la pièce.

Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur un regard sombre qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le fixait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« C'est le nouveau ? » demanda Naruto curieux à son amie qui suivit son regard.

« Yeap ! » fit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Il est français, il vient de… Lyon, je crois. Il est sympa... Un peu froid de prime à bord et sur la réserve. Mais bon... faut le temps qu'il s'acclimate » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Les filles le dévorent du regard », remarqua Naruto en regardant Sakura.

« Oui. Il est canon. Pas vraiment mon genre... mais je ne peux pas le nier. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en haussant les épaules. « Par contre, Ino s'est mangé un de ces râteaux, lundi ! Mythique ! Tu aurais dû être là ! Tu aurais a-do-ré ! » dit-elle en riant. « Elle lui a demandé si elle était sexy. Ino quoi. Et il lui a répondu : "t'es pas mon genre". Putain, j'ai tellement ri ! Elle était sur le cul ! »

« Sérieux !? » dit Naruto surpris. « C'est une première ça ! »

Le blond regarda à nouveau le nouvel étudiant avec un peu plus d'intérêt, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vais mettre mon plan en route. » Décida Naruto en se retournant vers Hinata. « Il va de soi que si ça marche, je veux mon rapport détaillé. » Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire pervers.

« Ça marche » lui murmura la jeune fille en repartant vers son brun en sautillant.

* * *

Sasuke avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs de ses nouveaux voisins. Il avait de ce fait discuté avec Gaara qui semblait de meilleure humeur qu'à son arrivée de Rock Lee qui était dans le genre extraverti un maitre en la matière et de Sakura qui avait elle aussi essayé de lui faire du grain.

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas cessé de regarder du coin de l'œil le blond qui attirait l'attention. Naruto semblait passer près de chaque personne pour les saluer et leur transmettre un message dont Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à comprendre la nature.

« Salut ! Euh... c'est comment encore ton nom ? » demanda Naruto en s'approchant de Sasuke qui se resservait un verre.

« Sasuke. » Répondit froidement l'étudiant.

« Ah oui ! C'est ça ! Moi, c'est Naruto. »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Ce garçon avait beau être sexy et sympathique, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir par un mec comme lui.

« T'es en quoi ? » demanda naturellement le blond qui avait bien décidé de faire la conversation.

« Éco », répondit simplement le nouvel étudiant.

« Cool ! Moi je suis en science po. » Dis l'étudiant en souriant. « Tu comptes te faire baptiser ? »

Sasuke avait évidemment entendu parler du bizutage belge qu'il appelait ici baptême. Tous les étudiants populaires semblaient être baptisés et comme il préfère éviter ce groupe de gens, non, il ne comptait pas se lancer là-dedans.

« Non »

« Ah ! C'est dommage. C'est cool, tu sais. Et puis, j'aurais veillé sur toi » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil amical.

Ça n'étonna pas le moins du monde Sasuke d'apprendre que le blondinet faisait partie des fameux baptisés et garda son air blasé et haussa des épaules pour éviter de répondre.

« OK » fit Naruto qui commençait à se rendre compte de la froideur du nouveau. « Tu as déjà bu du péket ? »

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. « Non »

« Faut que tu gouttes ! C'est un truc de chez nous. Il y a tous les gouts que tu veux. » S'enthousiasma Naruto en s'approchant des armoires où il sortit plusieurs bouteilles comme s'il était chez lui.

« C'est un alcool qu'on retrouve souvent pendant les festivités belge. » Expliqua le blond en sortant de petits verres. « Ça se boit en shot. Et comme tu vois, il y a plein de sortes. Bon, ici je t'en ai sorti que six, mais il y en a vraiment plein d'autres. »

Sasuke curieux hocha la tête. Il adorait goutter des nouveautés. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas été dessus donc il était plutôt confiant sur ce que lui proposait le blond qui revenait légèrement et malgré lui dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Alors, ici tu as chocolat, violette, cactus, fruit de la passion, cuberdon et spéculoos. » Lui montra-t-il en pointant chaque shot colorée.

Sasuke prit un verre et trempa ses lèvres dedans pour savourer l'alcool.

« Hey ! » cria Naruto mécontent. « Ça ne se sirote pas ! Ça se boit d'une traite. C'est des tout petits verres. » Gronda gentiment le blond. Et pour montrer l'exemple, il avala un verre qu'il s'était servi au préalable.

« OK OK » s'excusa Sauke amusé.

Il but son premier verre d'une traite sous le regard attentif de son instructeur et passa sa langue sur son palais pour garder le gout de l'alcool.

« Ah oui, ça a bien le gout du chocolat même si on sent bien l'alcool derrière. » Constata le Lyonnais.

« Vas-y, prends en un autre. » L'encouragea le blond.

Sasuke n'attendit pas une seconde et enchaina avec le suivant. Il sentit parfaitement le gout de la violette qui lui rappelait les bonbons dont il raffolait étant enfant. S'en suivit du péket cactus qui avait un gout assez étrange, mais pas mauvais du fruit de la passion qui était moins prononcé que les autres du cuberdon qui était un bonbon belge et du spéculoos.

« Ah ! Il est spécial celui-là aussi » dit Sasuke qui ne connaissait pas non plus le gout.

« Ah oui ! Vous n'avez pas les spéculoos par chez vous. C'est le biscuit par excellence à saint Nicolas ! » expliqua Naruto avec enthousiasme.

« Saint Nicolas ? » demanda l'étudiant français qui avait déjà entendu le nom au par avant sans jamais s'en intéresser.

« Oui ! C'est la fête des enfants en décembre. Vous vous fêtez surtout Noël pour les gosses. Nous, c'est saint Nicolas. Enfin, on fête les deux. Mais saint Nicolas est réservé aux enfants et aux enseignants et d'autres fonctionnaires, je crois. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est le saint patron des écoliers. Bref les gosses reçoivent des cadeaux de la part de saint Nicolas qui voyage sur son âne. Oui, ce n'est pas très classe. Mais bon... chez nous, c'est comme ça. » Expliqua l'étudiant avec humour.

« Hum... je crois qu'au nord ils font pareil », se souvint Sasuke

« Je confirme » dit Naruto avec un grand sourire Colgate.

« Mais tu verras le spéculoos à saint Nicolas, c'est comme le cougnou à Noël. On n'y échappe pas ! » rit Naruto.

« Et c'est quoi ça encore ? » demanda Sasuke de nouveau perdu avec un léger rire.

« Ah merde ! C'est un pain qui se vend à Noël. C'est super bon ! On te fera gouter aussi. » Rit nerveusement le blond en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Mais j'en ai des choses à gouter ici ! » rit-il nerveusement

« Bah... t'es là pour un moment... Tu auras le temps de gouter à toutes nos spécialités » lui répond-il en lui faisant une tape amicale.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hinata qui s'était emparée de la sono, qui n'était en fait que des baffles reliés à son ordinateur portable. Elle décida de passer des musiques rétro et lança sans une once d'hésitation « Livin' La vida loca » de Ricky Martin.

« Naruto ! » hurla-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre en dansant.

Le blond se mit à rire et la rejoignit non sans jeter un regard au nouveau. Les deux amis enchainèrent des mouvements aussi louches les uns que les autres.

« Et après c'est quoi ? » demanda Hinata perdue en regardant les pas de Naruto.

« L'épée » lui dit Naruto qui se souvenait parfaitement de la chorégraphie de Just Dance dont il était champion.

« Ah ouais ! » rit la jeune fille en suivant les gestes de Naruto.

Les deux autres filles qui s'amusaient de leur petite chorégraphie rejoignirent les deux danseurs en suivant leur propre dance.

Une fois la musique terminée, une autre enchaina et Naruto décida de rester avec des filles. Les garçons qui étaient plus rigides à l'idée de les rejoindre dans leur délire, continuèrent à boire tranquillement.

Quand Temari eut fini sa bière, elle décida de rejoindre le petit groupe au milieu du salon tout en tirant Shikamaru qui se plaignait, mais resta néanmoins sur la piste de dance improviser et faisait l'effort de bouger la tête.

20 minutes après, ce fut au tour de Kiba de les rejoindre pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Il se prêta plus volontiers au jeu et s'amusa même à faire plusieurs pas ridicules.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke sirotait un verre de vodka Redbull et regardait tranquillement la scène. Il avait beau essayer de dévier son regard ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du blond. Naruto était bien un beau mec populaire, mais il avait quelque chose de particulier. Quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Certes le blond n'avait absolument pas peur du ridicule et semblait avoir un comportement purement amical sans aucune forme de sous-entendu avec les filles. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qui l'intriguait. Peut-être que sa popularité ne venait pas de lui, mais de sa petite amie ou de ses fréquentations ? Voyant que le garçon faisait le pitre et attirait tout le temps les rires de la bande, il élimina cette possibilité.

Sasuke cherchait toujours une raison quand le blond croisa son regard de ses yeux bleus pétillant. L'étudiant lui sourit avant de sortir de la piste de dance et de le rejoindre.

« Hey ! ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Non non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui répondit Sasuke d'un petit sourire discret.

Naruto se décapsula une bière avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Au fait, j'ai un truc à te demander », dit Naruto un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je t'écoute », répondit sincèrement Sasuke légèrement étonné.

« Hum... on va certainement tous passer la nuit ici. Oui, on habite juste à côté, mais bon c'est plus pratique de faire comme ça. Et puis pour ne rien te cacher, c'est surtout pour trouver une excuse pour que ces deux-là se décoincent un peu. » Expliqua Naruto en pointant Kiba qui dansait avec Hinata.

« OK » dit Sasuke en haussant les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? »

« Ben... je me suis arrangé avec les autres. Sakura va dormir avec Ino. Temari va dormir dans la chambre de Shikamaru qui va dormir dans celle de Choji. Lee pionce dans le sac de couchage de Neji. Gaara réquisitionne la chambre de Kiba qui dormira dans celle d'Hinata. Kankurô prend le sofa et Shino a dit qu'il se construirait un lit de fortune avec le pouf et les coussins. Bref, tout le monde sait où pioncer sauf moi. » Rit Naruto nerveusement. « J'ai déjà demandé à Sai, mais ce type est tellement bizarre dans son genre... Il m'a dit que je pouvais dormir dans le couloir et qu'il me filerait un oreiller… »

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux. _Sérieux ?_ se dit-il. Il était choqué que Sai le refoule, mais après tout ce gars était tellement étrange que ça ne le choqua pas outre mesure. Par contre, il voyait très bien ou la conversation menait, et il était complètement surpris de ce qu'essayait de lui demander le blond.

« Ouaip » fit Naruto en haussant des épaules. « Bon, on ne se connaît pas et tout, mais... tu me laisserais une place dans ta chambre pour jouer le jeu ? T'inquiètes avec un plaid et un oreiller, je suis déjà content » lui dit-il pour le rassurer.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes. Après tout, il ne se connaissait pas et trouvait ça très étrange qu'il veuille dormir dans sa chambre plutôt que de se rentrer tranquillement chez lui, tout ça pour que le petit couple couche ensemble. Mais d'un autre côté, tout le monde, à part Sai, semblait vouloir jouer le jeu. S'il voulait s'intégrer au plus vite, autant participer à leur délire.

« OK » soupira-t-il.

« Cool ! » s'enthousiasma le blond qui affichait un sourire ravi. « Tu me retires une épine du pied là »

Sasuke laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les océans de Naruto. Putain, il a des yeux magnifiques et carrément envoutants, se dit Sasuke en passant instinctivement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Ça va ? T'es sûr que t'es OK ? » lui demanda le blond qui regardait Sasuke qui le fixait étrangement.

Le Lyonnais ne put s'empêcher de dévier son regard sur les lèvres du blond et rougit. Oh putain, calme-toi, Sasuke. Tu nous fais quoi là ? On dirait une lycéenne.

« Oui oui ça va ! Il n'y a pas de problèmes. » mentit Sasuke qui sentait qu'il était en train de faire une énorme connerie.

« OK » dit Naruto ne cherchant pas plus loin. « Allez, on va danser ! » décida le blond en tirant Sasuke par le bras, ne lui demandant absolument pas son avis.

« Non-sans-façon » grogna Sasuke en essayant de s'extirper en vain.

La petite bande de danseurs improvisés accueillir le nouvel arrivant d'un cri de joie collective le faisant se senti incroyablement mal à l'aise.

« Vas-y, Lee ! Mets nous un truc drôle qu'on se marre un peu » cria Naruto au concerné qui s'était rapproché du pc d'Hinata qui diffusait les musiques aléatoirement

Lee lui répondit d'un petit sourire narquois avant de murmurer « un truc drôle ? OK tu vas être servi… »

Et les paroles « hum you touch my trala. Hum i'm ding ding dong » propagèrent un fou rire général tandis que Naruto s'amusait a faire des gestes indécents.

« Lee je pense que tu vas devoir changer, ça le chauffe trop ! » rit Hinata en pointant de son pouce le blondinet.

« OK » répondit gros sourcil avec un sourire entendu « on part sur du lourd alors ! »

Et tandis que le garçon à la tenue déjanté finissait sa phrase, les premières paroles de la nouvelle musique retentissaient, ce qui plongea encore la bande dans une hilarité certaine.

« C'est la dance des canards qui en sortant de la mare se secoue les bas des reins et font coin-coin »

Sasuke était à la fois stupéfait, mais aussi complètement amusé. Il regardait la joyeuse bande faire la danse en pouffant de rire alors que du côté de la source de la diffusion, Lee refaisait les pas avec une attitude de danseur professionnel super concentré. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être lui aussi mort de rire par rapport au ridicule de la situation ?

Il fut très vite entrainé dans leur délire quand Naruto lui attrapa le dessous de bras pour faire le faire tourner en même temps que lui avant de changer de sens.

Une fois la chanson finie, Le DJ relança la playlist d'Hinata et les rejoignit sur « la piste de danse improvisée ». Et bientôt, même Choji, Neji, Kankurô et Sai vinrent les rejoindre.

* * *

« Baby take off your coat. »

« Sérieux » s'étonna Naruto à l'encontre d'Hinata qui se mit à rougir furieusement tandis que tout le monde la dévisageait.

« Merde... j'avais oublié qu'elle était dans cette playlist », grogna Hinata.

« You can leave your hat on »

« AH, arrête de faire comme si tu ne l'avais pas exprès ! » rit Naruto. « C'est parce que tu voulais me voir faire une petite démo » rit il en commençant à faire des gestes semblant être sexy.

La démarche du blond fit rire la bande qui s'écarta pour lui laisser un peu d'espace tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'Hinata en faisant des pas de badboy.

Cette dernière avait complètement oublié son embarras et riait à gorge d'éployer en voyant la danse ridicule de son meilleur ami.

« Arrête Naruto, t'es tout sauf sexy », pleura-t-elle de rire.

« Quoi !? Moi je ne suis pas sexy ! » S'offusqua-t-il en se retournant vers les autres qui secouaient tous de la tête en riant.

Il retira alors avec rapidité son t-shirt en le balançant à son amie avant de rajouter : « Et ça ! ce n'est pas sexy peut-être ? » Il contracta ses biceps qui faisaient ressortir ses muscles parfaitement dessinés.

 _Oh que si !_ se dit Sasuke qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. _Mon dieu ce type a un corps parfait !_ Il déglutit difficilement en espérant que personne ne remarquerait qu'il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de ce torse parfaitement dessiner.

« OK t'es sexy » admira Ino avec un petit sourire gourmand.

« Eh ouais ! » cria-t-il avec orgueil. « Ça, c'est 17 ans de natation couplée à 8 ans de foot et 5 ans d'escalade ! » rit il en contractant ses abdos.

 _Putain putain !_ Le cerveau du Lyonnais avait du mal à fonctionner normalement. Blond aux yeux avec un torse parfait ! Sérieusement !? A-t-il au moins un défaut ? se demanda à nouveau Sasuke qui le dévisageait de haut en bas en sentant ses joues chauffées de plus en plus. Il se mordit la lèvre furieusement. Merde ! Il lui avait demandé de dormir dans sa chambre. Sasuke était sûr qu'il n'arrivait jamais à s'endormir avec ce mec canon endormi à côté de lui !

« Allez, remets ton t-shirt » intima Kiba en se collant à Hinata.

« Vous ne voulez pas que j'enlève le bas ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Ce qui fit rire les filles.

« Vas-y, à poil Naruto ! » hurla Ino en riant.

 _Noooooooon !_ hurla le cerveau de Sasuke qui avait écarquillé les yeux.

« Ah non, pitié ! Évite-nous ça ! » grimaça Hinata en se cachant la vue.

Il jeta un regard circulaire vers ses camarades, et repéra les yeux ténébreux du nouveau qui fixait ses pieds les joues légèrement plus rose et laissa un petit sourire discret avant de se retourner vers Ino.

« Désolé ma cocotte. La majorité l'emporte. » Dit-il d'un air compatissant vers la blonde.

Hinata lui lança son t-shirt qu'il rattrapa en l'enfilant, ce qui permit à Sasuke de récupérer un rythme cardiaque plus normal.

* * *

Il était 2h30, sachant que la plupart avaient cours le lendemain à 8h45, Naruto se dit que c'était le moment parfait pour lancer la vague de dodo. Après tout, s'il voulait laisser une petite chance au couple de se former il fallait leur compter en petit peu de temps pour eux.

Naruto qui regardait sa montre jeta un coup d'œil à Shikamaru, celui-ci avait bien compris la demande silencieuse du blond et acquiesça. Comme il était le fainéant de la bande, ils avaient trouvé judicieux que ce soit lui qui lance « l'offensive ».

Shikamaru bailla une bonne foi devant tout le monde et s'essuyant une larme fictive au coin de l'œil. Il se rapprocha de Temari et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je crois que je dois aller dormir... Papa vient de me rappeler à l'ordre ».

« Oh » fit la jeune fille d'une mine déçue en retenant un grand sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de Shikamaru et lui murmura à son tour « J'espère que je ne vais pas retrouver plein de mouchoirs usagés sous ton lit. Je dis ça parce que je sais que t'es un branleur qui ne fait rien d'autre de ses journées. Donc si c'est le cas, merci d'aller les jeter. »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer lourdement.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas de porno sous ton lit non plus », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Steuu plaaiiit Shikamaru » dit-elle à haute voix afin que tout le monde l'entende.

Ce dernier laissa apparaître un petit sourire avant de murmurer. « Non, j'ai juste une poupée gonflable. Elle est blonde et a un sale caractère ». Il ne put empêcher le rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il remarqua les éclaires que lui envoya sa complice de jeu.

« OK OK » soupira-t-il en continuant de jouer son rôle. « Choji, je peux dormir dans ta piaule ? » cria-t-il à l'intéressé qui n'avait pas loupé l'interaction.

« Pourquoi tu veux dormir dans ma chambre alors que la tienne est juste à côté. » S'étonna-t-il faussement en haussant des sourcils.

« Temari se sent fatiguée et m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas lui laisser mon pieu pour qu'elle n'ait pas le chemin du retour à faire. Et comme je sais que tu as un matelas en plus… » dit-il en bâillant avant de rajouter : « Et franchement, moi aussi je suis crevé. Donc si tu pouvais juste dire oui… »

« OK l'incruste ! » rit Choji. « Fais comme chez toi, tu sais ou se trouve le tout. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête avant de faire un léger sourire en coin à l'attention de Naruto qui passa complètement inaperçu aux yeux de Kiba. Il avait regardé la scène sans intérêt et reportait déjà toute son attention vers Hinata.

Temari s'empressa de monter les marches suivies de l'endormi et quand ils furent sur le palier, elle lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Aie ! »

« Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable ! » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents pour que lui seul l'entende.

Shikamaru se mit à rire en secouant la tête. « Je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu ne penses pas réellement que je sois un branleur. »

Elle le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil.

« Avoue, tu rêves que je fasse semblant de dormir dans la chambre de Choji pour rester avec toi. » Dit-il d'un petit sourire séducteur.

La blonde se mit à rire sarcastiquement avant de cracher. « Tu rêves là, mon pote ! » avant de monter au deuxième étage où se trouvait la chambre de Shikamaru d'un pas furieux.

Le brun ne perdit pas son sourire et la suivit en gardant sa nonchalance habituelle.

* * *

Pour la dixième fois, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil coléreux à Neji qui soupira profondément. Il avait évidemment donné son accord à Naruto même si la raison de son stratagème ne l'enchantait pas. Après tout, Hinata était sa cousine. Certes une cousine éloignée. Mais une cousine quand même. Et savoir qu'il devait jouer un rôle pour qu'elle puisse s'envoyer en l'air ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il savait que Kiba était un gentil garçon et qu'il se comporterait bien avec elle. Ils se couraient quand même après depuis un an sans oser passer le cap. Mais ça restait sa famille et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans leur lit…

Naruto qui s'était rapproché de lui lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel !? » murmura-t-il à l'intéresser qui soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aide un gars à s'envoyer en l'air avec ma cousine alors que je dois la protéger » marmonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle était vierge, tu sais ? » gloussa Naruto.

Neji le fusilla des yeux.

« OK OK ! » dit Naruto en levant les mains. « D'une, c'est sous la demande de ta cousine qu'on fait ça et non l'inverse. Donc tu aides plutôt ta cousine à s'envoyer en l'air. » Corrigea gentiment le blond. « Ensuite, ça fait un an qu'ils se cherchent, mais qu'ils ne font rien… Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu qu'ils vont baiser ce soir. Romantique comme il l'est, il voudra plutôt prendre son temps… » continua-t-il.

Neji hocha la tête et soupira une bonne foi.

« Bon, les gars, moi aussi je vais allez pioncer. J'ai cours à la première heure demain, je ne voudrais pas le rater parce que je n'arrive pas à me lever. » Prononça-t-il en fixant sa montre.

« Ah oui, ce serait dommage que le premier de classe rate un cours... » Ironisa Choji qui reçu une frappe sur la tête de la par d'Hinata.

« Ce que t'es con ! T'irais plus en cours, tu ne serais peut-être pas aussi rase-mottes niveau de tes résultats » lui lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil à son cousin qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

« Ouais, moi aussi je vais pioncer » informa Lee en bâillant lourdement. « Je peux dormir ici ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Tous haussèrent des épaules.

« Tu veux le sac de couchage qui est dans ma piaule ? » demanda Neji dans un soupir de fatigue.

« Oh ouais ! Classe ! Merci vieux ! » répondit-il surexciter. « Et tant qu'à faire, je squatte ta chambre comme ça, j'arriverai à m'endormir plus rapidement » rit-il en montant les marches.

« Ben voyons… » grogna Neji en le suivant.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Tout fonctionnait parfaitement jusque là.

« C'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard... » grimaça Hinata en regardant elle aussi sa montre.

« Ouais... » fit Ino en soupirant « Et demain, j'ai Sexy-Sasori qui donne cours. Je ne peux pas rater ça ! » dit-elle avec un petit rire enjoué.

Plusieurs rires discrets se firent entendre.

« Sérieuse !? Ino, je ne te comprendrai jamais... Il a une tête de bébé ! Ce n'est pas sexy ! » demanda Hinata

« Il a peut-être un visage de poupon, mais il a un cul à se damner ! » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

« Erk » répondit l'intéressé.

« Oh ! De toute façon, on a des gouts trop différents. » Râla la blonde. « Tu dors ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Sakura qui haussa des sourcils. « Comme ça on pourra avoir une conversation de fille sans que je sois jugé. » Lui dit-il envoyant un coup d'œil mauvais à Hinata qui roulait des yeux.

« Ouais évidemment » répondit Sakura avec un petit sourire. « Mais on ne se la fait pas trop tard, hein. On a cours demain. » lui rappela-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux de fatigue.

« Promis » lui répond la blonde.

Elles partirent à leur tour en leur souhaitant la bonne nuit.

« Eh bien... ça pue la fin de soirée radicale », s'étonna Kiba.

« Mouais... » fit Naruto en faisant mine de bouder. « Je pense qu'on est en train de nous inciter à arrêter notre soirée », soupira Naruto en coupant les baffles.

« Bah... on peut toujours faire une partie de cartes », proposa le brun de son sourire amical.

« Pfff non. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille tous ce coucher. Après tous, on se revoit bientôt et c'est la première semaine donc on est tous claqués. On se rattrapera vendredi prochain. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules de manière résolue en rangeant quelque affaire de son côté.

« OK » dit Kiba légèrement déçu.

« Bon, je vous préviens, moi je ne rentre pas au kot. Je dors ici ! » commença Kankurô.

« Ah, moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire la route à pied » grogna Gaara.

« Mais, vous habitez une rue plus loin » s'étonna Kiba.

« Et on ira demain matin » confira Kankurô en commençant à s'installer une couchette sur le sofa.

« Et genre ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui prends le sofa ! » grogna Gaara.

« Parce que je suis le plus vieux. » répondit-il en s'allongeant.

« Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre ! » s'énerva Gaara.

« Rho... Ne fais pas l'enfant sans sourcils ». dit il en souriant

« Oh putain ! Toi tu vas dégager ! » hurla Gaara en sautant sur Kankurô. Il le tira de toutes ses forces, mais l'étudiant s'accrochait au divan avec force qui ne faisait qu'avancer le canapé au lieu de le déloger.

« Fais chier » râla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Bon, du calme les garçons ! Il y a plein de place. » Dis Choji.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Gaara en haussant un sourcil.

Hinata soupira. « Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chambre. » Commenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi !? » s'étrangla Kiba. « Mais tu vas dormir où ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre » dit-elle en haussant des épaules. « Peut-être que Sai me permettra de squatter ? » Elle fixa le concerné qui mangeait un fond de paquet de chips.

« Quoi !? Non non ! Il est hors de question que tu laisses ta chambre ! Prend plutôt la mienne » dit-il en regardant Gaara qui haussait des sourcils.

« Attends, et toi alors ? Tu vas dormir où ? » demanda Hinata en fixant le brun.

« Je ne sais pas. Je squatterais quelque part. » dit il en haussant des épaules les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir à même le sol alors que c'était à moi de laisser ma chambre » râla-t-elle.

« Et moi je ne te laisserai pas donner ta chambre. Je suis un homme, je m'endors partout sans aucun problème.T'inquiètes. »

Hinata fronça des sourcils. « Non » dit elle d'une voix intransigeante.

« Non ? » demanda Kiba confus.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir n'importe où ! Soit, je laisse ma chambre. » Commença-t-elle. « Soit, tu la laisses et tu dors dans la mienne. »

Kiba fronça des sourcils en se massant la nuque. Il était mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas dormir dans la chambre de l'étudiante, car il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, mais il avait encore moins envie de la laisser dormir avec un autre garçon.

« OK » dit-il finalement en baissant le regard les joues légèrement rougies.

« OK ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je laisse ma chambre », dit-il en hochant la tête, n'osant pas dire la suite.

« Bien » dit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire ravi.

Elle avait surtout envie d'exploser de joie, mais n'en fit rien. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule du brun et remarqua le petit sourire pervers de Naruto qui haussait des sourcils de manière suggestive. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un rire de lui échapper.

« Et vous vous faites comment ? » demanda Choji en retournant l'attention sur Shino et Naruto qui n'avait pas encore de couchette.

« Moi je vais dormir sur les poufs. Avec les coussins ça devrait le faire » dit Shino en regardant la pièce.

Choji hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers Naruto.

« Oh moi, tu sais, je dors partout. » dit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Choji fronça des sourcils avant de soupirer. « OK… Bon ben moi, je vous laisse alors » dit il en montant les marches.

« Bonne nuit ! » dit à son tour Sai que tout le monde avait oublié en montant à son tour les marches accompagner de son paquet de chips.

« Mec, tu me montre ou est ta piaule » demanda Gaara de son ton ennuyé.

« Ouais bien sûr » dit Kiba en montant les marches Gaara à sa suite.

Dès qu'il fut sur le palier, Hinata sauta dans les bras de Naruto et l'enlaça avec force.

« Merci Naruto ! » dit elle dans un petit cri aigu.

« De rien ma belle », lui dit-il en faisant un petit sourire. « Tu sais bien que je t'aime et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. » ajouta-t-il.

« Ahahah ! Oui, je sais ! Et je t'aime aussi. » lui répondit-elle.

« N'oublie pas ! Je veux mon rapport demain sans fautes. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Promis ! » dit-elle en se degageant de ses bras et en reculant.

« Bon amusement… » murmura-t-il de son petit sourire pervers. À quoi Hinata lui répondit d'une grimace exciter qui signifiait clairement : « j'y compte bien », avant de dévaler les escaliers à son tour.

« Eh bien ! Vous avez une amitié très fusionnelle » dite Sasuke en pesant ses mots. Brisant les quelques secondes de silences qui s'y était installé.

« Oui » confirma Naruto avec un sourire en coin. « On se connaît depuis longtemps et je lui dois beaucoup » ajouta-t-il.

Sasuke hocha la tête en fronçant des sourcils.

Plus les heures passaient, plus il avait l'impression qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte du blondinet. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un connard misogyne et homophobe de surcroit. Un idiot égocentrique, certainement. Mais rien qui ne le faisait le détester. Surtout, que le blond était l'un des plus beaux garçons qu'il avait jamais vus ! OK, il avait un torse parfait, mais il avait surtout des yeux magnifiques. D'une intensité sans pareille. Et même s'il était réellement un débile profond Sasuke avait envie de continuer à se noyer dans ses océans.

« Bon vu que tout est arrangé je devrais peut-être rentrer ? » réfléchit le blond à haute voix en se retournant complètement vers Sasuke.

« Tu ne dors pas avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils surpris.

Naruto haussa aussi des sourcils. « Euh… bah… je ne veux pas te déranger » bafouilla-t-il légèrement.

Sasuke hocha la tête. « Je t'ai dit que c'était OK », répliqua Sasuke de manière désinvolte.

« OK » dit Naruto hésitant. « Bon » il monta à son tour à l'étage sans tergiverser davantage.

 _Et merde..._ se dit Sasuke en se mordant la joue. Il aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion de le laisser partir et profiter de sa nuit tranquille. Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec le plan du blond. Il avait envie de continuer à observer ses yeux bleus, il avait envie de discuter avec lui et par-dessus tout, il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir !

Après être resté un retrait pendant 5 secondes, le Lyonnais prit une profonde inspiration et monta à son tour à l'étage où Naruto l'attendait sagement.

« Eh bien ! Tu as l'air de connaître le kot comme ta poche pour savoir quelle chambre j'occupe » dit-il avec sourire sympathique.

« C'est facile, t'es le seul nouveau. Et je passais autant de temps ici que dans mon propre kot l'année passée » expliqua Naruto en haussant des épaules.

« Ah ! Je comprends mieux ton côté sans gêne », répliqua Sasuke avec un petit sourire mutin en ouvrant la porte.

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas sans gêne ! » S'offusqua Naruto en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Un peu quand même. » sourit Sasuke qui prenait plaisir à voir l'air bougon que prenait le blond.

« Et si non monsieur le coincé, qu'est-ce que tu peux me raconter sur toi ? » demanda Naruto en lui jetant un regard de vengeance.

« Il raconte que la prochaine fois, tu rentreras gentiment chez toi au lieu de taper l'incruste dans sa piaule ! » répondit il sèchement.

« Touché ! » se mit à rire le blond. Il se redressa et ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer.

« D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être plutôt le remercier », dit-il dans un murmure en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sasuke se raidit instantanément. Était-il en train de rêver ou Naruto était réellement en train de lui faire des avances ? Il plongea ses yeux dans les iris bleu azur du blond et s'y perdit quelques micros seconds. Ce garçon avait quelque chose qui l'attirait indéniablement.

Ses yeux bifurquèrent d'eux-mêmes vers les lèvres du blond, comme s'ils avaient été attirés. Il avait tellement envie de goutter à cette bouche. Ses yeux commencèrent à faire des aller-retour entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Il remarqua le léger rictus se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres du Belge avant que sa langue ne les humidifiés.

Naruto s'approcha un peu plus pour combler la distance entre eux. Sasuke sentit son corps s'embraser en colorant ses joues d'un rouge vif. Il avait l'impression d'être lentement consumé de l'intérieur. Et quand enfin ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il relâcha quelque peu la tension qu'il ne savait même pas avoir accumulée.

Naruto l'embrassa chastement ne voulant pas trop brusquer l'étudiant. Après tout, on ne sait jamais que sous le coup de l'alcool, il aurait mal compris les signes. Une main caressait sa nuque tandis que l'autre était sagement posé sur sa taille. En douceur. Il attendait un retour positif du Lyonnais. Et même s'il l'avait senti frémir dès que leurs lèvres avaient été en contact, il n'était toujours pas certain. Il l'attira un peu plus à lui avant d'attraper ses lèvres une nouvelle fois avec plus de fougue. Il fut ravi de le sentir enfin réagir et répondre à son baiser. Sasuke posa ses mains contre le dos du Belge et le rapprocha plus près de lui. Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure et se mit à la suçoter avant de mordre légèrement. Naruto grogna de douleur et ouvrit la bouche pour passer sa langue sur la morsure. Sasuke en avait décidé autrement et pas le temps de la toucher. Le Lyonnais avait déjà investi sa bouche de sa langue et accaparait la sienne dans une danse sensuelle et le baiser s'intensifia de seconde en seconde.

Finalement par manque de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et les deux étudiants se laissèrent perdre dans les pupilles dilatées par l'envie de l'autre.

« T'es gay ! » souffla Sasuke en réalisant enfin ce qu'il trouvait de déroutant chez lui.

« Évidemment que je suis gay. Je n'ai pas l'air gay ? » demanda Naruto légèrement confus en arquant un sourcil.

« Pas vraiment... T'es populaire. Les gays ne sont pas populaires… » répond-il dans ses réflexions.

« Oula... Tu vis au Moyen Âge ? » plaisanta le blond. « Je suis baptisé évidemment que je suis un minimum populaire » comme si ça répondait à toutes les questions.

« Mais comment ça se fait qu'ils aient bien voulu de toi ? » s'étonna toujours le Lyonnais.

« Parce que je suis un mec super drôle et que je réussis mon baptême »

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire d'incompréhension.

« Mais t'es gay ! »

« OK ! Ici tout le monde s'en fout. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire amusé. « Évidemment, on a toujours droit à de petites piques, comme pour les salopes, les geeks et toutes les autres catégories de personnes. Mais rien de réellement méchant. Enfin... une fois le baptême passé parce que ça par contre c'est méchant ! »

Sasuke resta quelques secondes dans ses réflexions les sourcils haussés.

« Quand tu dis "ici" tu veux dire en Belgique ou à l'unif ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Euh… je veux dire ici à l'unif, je crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passe pour les autres homos étudiants de Belgique, mais mes autres potes gays n'ont jamais eu de problèmes sur leur campus. Après pour le reste je suppose que c'est partout la même chose. Genre, les secondaires sont vachement plus pénibles quand t'es pédé. Personnellement, je n'ai pas spécialement eu de mauvaise expérience à cette époque-là non plus. » Réfléchis le blond.

« OK » répond Sasuke en hochant la tête. « Tu as eu de la chance. Moi, j'ai vraiment subi mes années lysées à cause de ça » soupira-t-il en se massant la nuque.

Naruto lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'encourager avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Sasuke soupira et se posa sur son bureau en face de lui.

« J'ai toujours eu peur d'avouer que j'étais gay et j'ai vraiment eu du mal de m'accepter. Je faisais comme si j'étais hétéro. Et j'ai joué à ça pendant mes années aux collèges et le début du lycée. Puis, vint la période où regarder des vidéos sur internet ne suffit plus... Et un garçon de mon école qui était clairement homo m'a fait du rentre-dedans. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien comme première expérience. Du coup, on s'est vu en douce et on est sorti quelque temps ensemble. On n'était clairement pas amoureux. Ça, c'est clair ! C'était un peu trop une folle pour moi. Mais j'étais content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager mes premières expériences et surtout mon secret. » Soupira-t-il.

« Hum hum » fit Naruto en hochant la tête.

« Et évidemment, ça a fini par merder. Il l'a dit à ses meilleures amies qui l'ont répété à leurs amis et très vite la rumeur de mon homosexualité s'est répandue dans le lycée. J'ai tellement eu droit à des blagues de mauvais gout, des remarques, des insultes… que je me suis un peu renfermé sur moi même en maudissant les élèves populaires qui me faisaient chier. »

« C'est triste d'avoir des gens qui réagissent encore comme ça. OK c'est que des ados, mais bon c'est presque des adultes. »

« Ouais... » soupira avec rancœur le Lyonnais. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Sasuke ne repose ses yeux dans les pupilles azur du blond. « Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Oula ! Tu vas être déçu. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Pas de drama. » rit Naruto à quoi Sasuke lui répondu d'un petit sourire.

« À mes 15 ans, je me suis accepté avec ma sexualité. J'ai des parents plutôt ouverts d'esprit et j'ai directement eu une conversation avec ma mère qui a limite sautée de joie. (Elle a toujours voulu une petite fille, donc elle était contente qu'on puisse parler de garçons ensemble !) » souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. « Avec l'aide d'Hinata, que je connais depuis le berceau, et qui savait que j'étais homo avant de le savoir moi-même, j'ai fait mon coming out en venant pendant une semaine avec des trucs arc-en-ciel. Tout le monde n'avait pas compris cela dit. » Dit il en riant. « Mais je ne me suis jamais caché. Mes potes m'ont questionné et je leur ai répondu avec honnêteté. Je savais que quoiqu'il arrive Hinata irait leur botter les fesses. Et elle l'a fait à certains. Cette meuf est un ange. Mais elle a une part démoniaque impressionnante bien cachée. Et je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste ou il est ! » dit-il en faisant de grands gestes. « Pour en revenir à mon coming out, j'étais super balèze en sport et j'ai toujours été le petit comique de service donc ça a peut-être aidé mes amis et les autres à me respecter sans trop me faire chier » dit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

« Wow ! » fit Sasuke impressionné.

« Oui je sais. Ça peut paraître étonnant, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu peur d'être qui je suis. Ça doit être ma confiance en moi surdimensionnée » rit le blond.

« Franchement, je commence à me demander si tu as de réels défauts… » rit sarcastiquement le Lyonnais.

« Évidemment que j'en ai ! Je suis un peu fainéant, borné, je prends tout pour acquis et j'accorde ma confiance aux gens beaucoup trop rapidement. J'ai vite le sang chaud dès que ça concerne des gens que j'aime. J'ai aussi tendance à faire tout passer au second degré et il paraît que ça dérange certaines personnes. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Oh ! Et je suis bordélique, mais vraiment bordélique. C'est pour ça que je n'invite personne dans ma caisse ou ma chambre. » Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « J'aurais dû garder le dernier pour moi, je crois. Ce n'est vraiment pas sexy... Mais je crois que là tu as le gros de la liste. »

« Eh bien ! » dit Sasuke en haussant les sourcils, un petit sourire mutin sur les lèvres. « Je peux rajouter à ton descriptif franc et spontané. »

« Et ça, ce n'est pas bien ? » demanda le blond en arquant un sourcil.

« Au contraire. Au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir de surprise sur la marchandise » répondit-il d'un petit sourire séducteur.

« Et tu en dis quoi de la marchandise ? » sourit Naruto qui avança son visage.

« J'en dis que le produit à l'air intéressant et que l'emballage est très sexy »

La remarque accentua le sourire du blond qui était empli de fierté. Si lui était un livre ouvert, le Lyonnais avait un petit truc mystérieux, une part d'ombre qui l'excitait au plus haut point.

« Tu as envie de la tester ? On fait une promo une nuit d'essai gratuit » demanda le blond d'un petit sourire ensorceleur en poursuivant le jeu.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Possible… » dit-il en lui envoyant un regard empli de luxure.

Naruto le regarda intensément avant de se relever et de s'avancer vers lui. Il déposa ses mains sur le bureau de part et d'autre de l'étudiant.

« Je te sens pas très sûr… », murmura-t-il de sa voix sensuelle. « Tu as peur de trop aimer le produit pour pouvoir t'en passer ? »

Leurs proximités étaient telles que Sasuke sentit une vague de frisson envahir son corps quand le souffle du blond caressa sa peau.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas peur de te surestimer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix séductrice en continuant à jouer le jeu.

« Non. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que là, j'ai très envie de toi. » Répondit-il sans détour avant de poser ses lèvres dans le cou du Lyonnais.

Sasuke se laissa embrasser langoureusement le cou, profitant de chaque caresse, se laissant frémir sans aucune gêne. Il poussa le visage du blond et attrapa ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste, il se fit bestial, un peu maladroit quand leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait. Sasuke attrapa le bas du t-shirt du blond et le leva pour l'enlever de ce torse parfait.

Naruto s'exécuta avec un léger rire. « Je sens plus beaucoup de doute… »

« Non. » Soupira le Lyonnais admiratif.

« Non quoi ? Non, vous ne voulez pas de l'essai gratuit monsieur le consommateur ? » continua de taquiner Naruto.

Sasuke grogna tandis que ses lèvres se posèrent sous l'oreille du blond. « Bien sûr que je le veux ! On me propose de goutter au stéréotype du mec parfait ! Je ne vais pas me gêner pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une publicité mensongère » grogna l'étudiant en le mordant légèrement. « Et s'il ne finit pas par se taire, je vais devoir tester le produit toute la nuit ! » gronda-t-il avant de laisser plusieurs baisers gourmands à la place de sa morsure.

Naruto frémit en sentant la bouche de Sasuke contre sa peau, il était déjà dans un autre monde consumé par les affres du plaisir. Il expira lourdement et tenta de retrouver ses esprits.

« Ça ne va pas m'aider à me faire taire ce genre de promesse », murmura Naruto. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras musclés et le porta jusqu'au lit où il le laissa tomber sans ménagement avant de monter à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ils reprirent leur baiser langoureux sans perdre le rythme. Mais tout comme Sasuke, Naruto avait envie d'en voir plus. Sans séparer leurs lèvres, il se mit à la recherche des boutons de sa chemise avant de les défaire avec rapidité. Quand l'étudiant fut libéré à son tour de son haut, le blond se décala légèrement pour admirer avec gourmandise le torse de son amant. Il déposa avec envie une chaine de baisers langoureux avant de remonter sur sa mâchoire. Sasuke ne lui laissa pas plus longtemps ses lèvres contre sa peau et le repoussa légèrement pour gouter lui aussi au torse parfait du blond. Il déposa d'abord un premier baiser sur son pectoral avant de le mordre sans douceur.

« Aie ! Doucement, le vampire ! » se plaignit Naruto sous un coup de dent un peu trop prononcé à son gout.

« C'est de ta faute ! Je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure de faire ça. » grogna Sasuke avant de laisser sa langue glisser sur la morsure.

La remarque fit sourire le blond. Il savait qu'il était bien bâti, mais un commentaire plaisant était toujours bienvenu. De plus, Sasuke n'avait pas à rougir de sa condition physique. Certes, il était plus mince et moins musclé, mais il avait l'air de ne pas avoir une once de graisse.

Naruto obligea Sasuke à relever la tête pour s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer. Il adorait le sentir suçoté et mordiller sa lèvre. Sentir leurs langues s'entrelacer tandis qu'il laissait ses doigts glisser sur ses cuisses.

Sasuke qui n'avait pas envie d'attendre davantage défit à l'aveuglette à la ceinture du blond avant de défaire le pantalon de son partenaire. Il ne tergiversa pas non plus quand il plongea sa main dans son boxer pour s'emparer de la virilité du blond qui se raidit au geste et laissa échapper un petit gémissement incontrôlé.

« Eh bien ! On ne m'avait pas menti sur la marchandise » souffla le Lyonnais à l'oreille de Naruto en resserrant ses doigts.

Le blond laissa échapper un grognement tandis que la main de son partenaire commençait à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il s'avança instinctivement de l'entrejambe de Sasuke pour se frotter à sa dureté. Son érection était devenue douloureuse tellement elle était tendue. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son jeans et pourtant il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter son amant. Mieux il avait envie de partager son plaisir. Alors dans un mouvement d'excitation, il s'empressa à son tour de défaire le pantalon de Sasuke. Il glissa avec difficulté sa main dans le pantalon de son partenaire et effleura du bout des doigts son érection.

Le blond grogna de frustration. Dans leur position, il lui était impossible de tenir son sexe dans la paume de la main pour lui offrir un plaisir commun. Et il était hors de question qu'il se contente de glisser ses doigts sur le gland du Lyonnais. Il se recula ce qui lui valut un grognement mécontent de la part et se remit debout. Il en profita pour se délester de son pantalon avant de s'emparer de celui de son amant. Une fois chose faite, il remonta ses mains le long de ses jambes et déposa plusieurs baisers langoureux aux creux de sa cuisse. Il entendit un nouveau grognement d'envie cette fois, quand il posa ses lèvres sur son sexe raidi à travers son boxer. Le blond remonta jusqu'à l'élastique du caleçon qu'il attrapa,et le fit glisser avec une lenteur exagérée le long de ses jambes. Quand il revint vers lui une seconde fois, il se mit à quatre pattes juste au-dessus de son érection. Il échangea un regard empli de luxure avant de plonger sur son entrejambe. Naruto y alla doucement, il voulait profiter des réactions de son partenaire, de le sentir monter crescendo vers le plaisir. Il commença par embrasser vertueusement son sexe, laissant ses lèvres mouillées parcourir son entrejambe avant de le gouter de sa langue. Pendant qu'il lui prodiguait ses soins, il sentit son amant se raidir, frémir, attraper avec fermeté ses cheveux et avancer son bassin instinctivement tandis que sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide. Sasuke grogna en maintenant une pression plus forte sur son crâne, ce qui indiqua au blond qu'il en voulait plus. Mais Naruto adorait le torturé de la meilleure des manières et continua donc ses douces caresses.

Quand il l'entendit grogner pour la troisième fois, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire de manière machiavélique avant de répondre à sa demande et c'est à pleine bouche qu'il s'occupa du plaisir de son partenaire.

Sasuke qui avait profité des tortueuses caresses buccales de son tortionnaire n'était plus très loin de la jouissance. Il se sentit tout doucement partir dans un autre univers et tandis qu'il était sur le point de jouir le blond s'arrêta et se releva.

« Ah putaaaiin » grogna Sasuke en posant ses mains sur son sexe douloureux. Il fusilla le blond du regard « Tu me fais quoi là ? » gronda-t-il

Naruto qui s'était rapproché lui murmura « Tu vas voir… ».

Il se redressa et sortit une capote de la poche de son jeans qu'il s'empressa de déballer et d'enfiler sur sa propre érection. Sasuke lui envoya un regard noir.

« Il y a une deuxième pour toi après. Je suis pour le libre échange » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se repositionna au-dessus de Sasuke à quatre pattes et glissa son doigt sur sa lèvre qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser avec envie. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et sentit dans son baiser la frustration et la colore de son partenaire. Et Naruto ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il se recula quelque peu et glissa ses doigts dans sa bouche pour caresser l'intérieure de sa lèvre.

« T'es tellement sexy mon petit français… » Murmura Naruto.

Il fit glisser sa main sur le sexe toujours raidi de Sasuke et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec passion. Ses doigts mouillés caressèrent quelque peu son érection avant de continuer son avancer. Quand il arriva devant son entrée il s'arrêta et commença à humidifier la zone de sa propre salive. Il se sentit immédiatement son amant se tendre avant de pousser un grognement.

« Wow ! Tu me fais quoi là ? » demanda Sauke de sa voix étourdie.

« Ben… Je te prépare… Je pensais que vu que je venais de mettre un préservatif, tu avais compris l'idée » répondit Naruto confus.

« Non, ça j'avais compris merci. » Soupira le Lyonnais. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu comptes me "préparer" », demanda-t-il en mimant des guillemets.

« Hey ! Je fais avec les moyens du bord. » Soupira le blond légèrement vexé.

Sasuke lâcha un grand soupir las avant de se pencher légèrement sur le côté pour attraper un tube de lubrifiant derrière le pied de son lit.

« Impressionnant ! » Rit Naruto en récupérant le tube que son partenaire venait de lui donner. « Je vois qu'en fait, tu n'attends que ça… », murmura-t-il en laissant une bonne quantité couler dans sa paume.

Sasuke grogna et attrapa violemment la nuque de Naruto pour l'entrainer dans un baiser fougueux, masquant de la sorte ses joues rougies.

Le blond reprit alors sa précédente position et tout en continuant à embrasser son amant avec passion, il commença à le lubrifier. Il fit le tour plusieurs fois et sentit une nouvelle fois son amant se raidir et rapprocher ses fesses de son doigt. Répondant à la demande silencieuse, il inséra lentement son index. Il sentit Sasuke grogner contre sa bouche et sourit une nouvelle fois. Il adorait le sentir à la fois tendu, frustrer, en attente d'une délivrance et à la fois, fière en gardant le contrôle de leur rapport.

Tout en s'appliquant à le lubrifier, il se mit à la recherche de la source de plaisir de son partenaire.

Sasuke gémit fortement lorsqu'il sentit le doigt du blond trouver sa prostate. Il était de nouveau en train de se replonger dans cet autre monde où plus rien n'avait d'importance et ne sentit même pas le deuxième doigt le pénétrer. Ni le troisième.

Sasuke haletait lourdement. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre le baiser du blond qui s'était à nouveau attaqué à sa nuque. Il sentait juste qu'il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance finale. Et quand il fut une seconde fois au bord de la délivrance Naruto s'arrêta à nouveau.

Sasuke grogna lourdement. Il allait insulter son partenaire, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en emprisonnant ses lèvres des siennes avec empressement. Le baiser était de nouveau bestial et incroyablement érotique. Et franchement, il en crut même que si Naruto continuait à l'embrasser de la sorte il pourrait peut être venir jusque comme ça avec toute la frustration qu'il avait.

Naruto ralentit doucement le rythme de leur baiser et se fit plus tendre, plus doux avant de lâcher ses lèvres et de s'asseoir.

Sasuke soupira lourdement. « Sérieux !? Tu va me tuer ! » soupira-t-il las.

« Je n'ai pas fini », lui intima Naruto en l'attirant à lui pour le redresser.

Sasuke obtempéra et se laissa faire. Naruto lui envoya un regard suggestif et Sasuke compris tout de suite le message. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, se positionnant au-dessus de la virilité du blond. Il resta un moment au-dessus de lui, l'empêchant de le pénétrer tout en lui faisant espère. À mon tour de le torturer s'était-il dit.

Naruto grogna à son tour de frustration. « Fais-moi confiance », murmura-t-il en essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas envie de le laisser se moquer de lui davantage. Le blond grogna une nouvelle fois et perdit patience. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Il agrippa ses fesses pour les obliger à descendre et le pénétra légèrement.

Naruto gémit en sentant son gland serré et expira lourdement, il n'entendit presque pas le grognement de son partenaire.

Le blond plongea ses yeux azur dans ceux de son partenaire et le supplia muettement de continuer.

Sasuke sourit avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et se laisser descendre le long du sexe du blond. Et à son tour, il laissa échapper un souffle quand il fut complètement assis.

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et Sasuke fut fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur le blond. En croisant son regard, il remarqua à quel point il était patient. Il était clair qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, la délivrance tout comme lui.

« Attends… Laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer » soupira-t-il.

« Tout le temps que tu veux » répondit son amant en glissant une mèche derrière ses cheveux.

« Après tout, le client est roi. » Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire taquin.

Sasuke gloussa légèrement avant de l'embrasser une énième fois. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionner faisant oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait et après quelques minutes, il refit de petits mouvements de bassin, y allant en douceur en prenant appui sur ses mollets. Et tandis que Naruto avait ses mains posées sur ses fesses. Il embrassa la nuque de son partenaire sensuellement, laissant plus son souffle faire frissonner sa peau plutôt que sa langue la réchauffer.

Après quelques secondes, il entendit de nouveau Sasuke gémir lourdement tandis que ses doigts griffèrent son dos. Ça y est ! Il venait de retrouver sa zone de plaisir. Il abandonna une des fesses de son amant pour placer sa main entre eux afin de revenir caresser son érection.

Sasuke expira lourdement en sentant la double sensation de pur plaisir. Il sentit son corps s'embraser, sa tête tourner, ses sensations décupler. Et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'évader dans un moment de pure extase. Il était tellement plongé dans son monde de plaisir qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était en train de jouir sur le torse du blond. Et Naruto continua ses caresses jusqu'au moment où il sentit complètement son partenaire au bout de son orgasme et s'autorisa à jouir à son tour.

Sasuke se laissa retomber sur lui. Tous les deux étaient en sueur complètement essoufflés. Naruto sourit en remarquant la fatigue de son partenaire. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à lui caresser doucement le crâne. Il voulait le laisser encore un peu dans sa bulle de plaisir.

Après quelques minutes Sasuke se recula légèrement en revenant à la réalité. Il avait les yeux vitreux ce qui charma Naruto qui se mordit la lèvre.

« Alors testé et approuvé ? » demanda Naruto de son petit sourire taquin.

« Putain ouai ! »

La remarque fit éclater de rire Naruto.

« Non, sérieusement c'était... wôw ! », fit-il d'un petit sourire fatigué.

« Pourtant j'ai bien cru que tu allais finir par m'en coller une », sourit-il à nouveau.

« J'avoue. Il faut dire que c'est vicieux comme technique. » Lui fit remarquer le Lyonnais.

« Je sais », dit Naruto de son regard séducteur avant de lui voler un énième baiser.

« Bon ! » fit Naruto en se relevant laissant Sasuke s'affaler sur son lit. Il jeta le préservatif usager avant de jeter un regard gourmand à son amant.

« Alors tu te crois d'attaque pour un second round ? » demanda-t-il de son regard sensuel.

« Honnêtement, je voudrais bien. Surtout que je suis rarement passif et j'ai peur que tu penses que je suis un gros égoïste. Mais là… tu m'as vraiment tué. Je suis HS et j'ai encore les méandres de l'orgasme qui m'enveloppe de toute sa puissance. » Répondit l'étudiant en soufflant.

« OK » fit Naruto en haussant des épaules. « Peut-être… une autre fois ? » demanda-t-il hésitant.

Sasuke qui avait déjà fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Naruto. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit tandis qu'il admirait le blond toujours complètement nu.

« J'adorais », murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire timide. Naruto ne répondit rien, mais son sourire béat parlait pour lui. « Allez vient. » Lui ordonna Sasuke en écartant un pan de la couverture. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et le rejoignit. Et tous les deux furent endormis 2 minutes plus tard dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

« Hey ! » fit Hinata d'un air joyeux en voyant descendre le blond. Elle lui fit signe de la main pour qu'il se rapproche.

« Tu as cours à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

« 10h30 » lui répondit-il en s'installant en face d'elle.

« Cool ! Je ne commence pas avant 9h45 » dit-il dans un petit cri surexcité.

« Ouh, je vois que ça c'est bien passé pour toi. » rit le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu n'as même pas idée… » dit elle d'un ton rêveur.

« Tu m'expliques », lui demanda-t-il en lui volant sa tasse de café. « Mais il est dégueu ! » dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée.

« Ouais ben ça c'est pour que tu arrêtes de me voler mon café », dit-elle avec humour. Naruto fit une moue boudeuse à quoi elle ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie.

« OK je vais te faire un capuccino, ce sera plus doux pour ton palais », dit-elle en soupirant. Elle se releva pour s'affairer près de la machine Senseo de Neji.

« Ah, Ben, vas-y, sers-toi ! » dit Neji sarcastique en arrivant dans la cuisine.

« Oh, ça va ! On est cousin, tu peux partager ! » rouspéta-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux avant de prendre une pomme du frigo et la fourrer sans ménagement dans son sac.

« Bon j'y vais ! À tantôt ! » cria-t-il en fermant la porte.

Hinata qui avait fini la boisson de son meilleur ami le reposa devant lui et ne put s'empêcher de glousser en voyant son air de gamin au matin de Noël.

« meeerci ! » chantonna-t-il.

« Calme-toi, c'est qu'un capuccino » rit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bon alors, tu m'expliques enfin ! » reprit Naruto qui n'avait pas oublié le sujet principal.

« Ah oui ! » reprit-elle de manière excitée. « Bon au début il était super mal à l'aise. Il a fallu que je l'oblige pour qu'il veuille bien "dormir" dans mon lit. » Dit-elle en mimant des guillemets de ses doigts. « Et après on a parlé de tout et de rien. Puis je me suis retournée vers lui et il a fait pareil. On s'est regardé un moment avant s'embrasser. Après un moment, j'ai voulu un peu plus donc je suis monté à califourchon sur lui » expliqua-t-elle en faisant des gestes très animés.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'empressement du récit de sa meilleure amie.

« Et après on s'est embrassé de manière intense. Et putain, je peux te le confirmer, il embrasse divinement bien. Et c'est pas la seule chose qu'il sait faire divinement » dit elle haussant des sourcils de manière suggestifs.

La remarque fit de nouveau rire profondément le blond qui était un peu surpris. Derrière ses airs d'amoureux transi, le brun cachait bien son jeu visiblement.

« Bref, on a commencé à se peloter. Puis il m'a arrêté et m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça. J'ai été choqué. Sur le moment, je me suis vraiment dit que j'étais la seule à vouloir coucher avec lui. Et puis en fait, non. Il m'a fait le coup du romantique et m'a dit que s'il devait arriver quelque chose entre nous qu'il voulait d'abord savoir si je voulais bien sortir avec lui. » dit-elle calmement en rougissant

« Mignon » sourit le blond.

Hinata acquiesça. « Oui. J'ai hurlé de joie. Et je lui ai répondu que j'avais très très envie de sortir avec lui. Puis après on s'est de nouveau embrassé et dit un peu ce qu'on avait sur le cœur depuis l'année passée »

« C'est à dire », demanda curieusement Naruto qui ne voulait perdre aucune miette du récit.

« C'est à dire : qu'il m'a toujours plu et que je craque pour lui depuis super longtemps, mais que je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit réciproque. Je lui ai dit aussi que j'avais eu peur de lui avoir fait peur après l'épisode de la piscine ». expliqua-t-elle calmement

« Et lui ? »

« Lui ? Il a dit qu'il était dingue de moi dès le premier jour. Qu'il était timide et qu'il était mal à l'aise qu'il y ait mon cousin et que ce soit le kot d'un de mes oncles. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas de la pure attirance physique, mais qu'il a de vrais sentiments pour moi » raconta-t-elle dans un petit sourire rêveur.

« Kiba ce charmeur » sourit Naruto en posant sa tête sur sa main.

« Oui » souffla-t-elle.

« Et quoi ? C'est tout ? » s'étonna Naruto.

« Noooon ! » se reprit Hinata avec son sourire amusé. On s'est encore embrassé de moins en moins chastement. Puis il nous a arrêtés à nouveau et m'a dit qu'il avait peur que les autres nous entendent et devinent ce qu'on allait faire et surtout il avait peur de ce qu'en dirait Neji. Je lui ai expliqué le coup monté pour lui faire comprendre que tout le monde était OK, même Neji et que vous vous attendiez déjà a entendre du bruit. Il a été super choqué. » Rit-elle.

« Oh putain ! J'aurais adoré voir sa tronche » rit à son tour Naruto.

« C'était terrible », confirma-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Naruto lui répondit d'un large sourire amusé.

« Après, il m'a dit qu'il préférait qu'on ne précipite pas trop les choses. » Reprit-elle. « Mais moi j'en pouvais plus. Je lui ai dit que j'avais confiance en lui, qu'on avait assez attendu et que là j'avais très envie de lui. » Dit-elle en faisant de gros yeux.

« Et !? » Demanda à nouveau Naruto d'une voix surexcitée.

« Et il m'a dit et je cite : "T'inquiètes, je vais m'occuper de toi alors..." » Répéta-t-elle en faisant des gestes de victoire euphorique.

« Sacré Kiba », sourit Naruto en secouant la tête.

« Et ce mec est le roi des préliminaires. Sérieux ! Oui parce que bon, il n'a quand même pas voulu qu'on aille au-delà des préliminaires. Mais mec, j'ai joui deux fois ! Et putain, il est super doué ! Autant avec ses doigts qu'avec sa langue. » Dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

« Slurp slurp » fit Naruto en haussant des sourcils.

Elle resta dans sa bulle quelques secondes avant de froncer des sourcils. « Par contre, il y a quand même un problème. » Dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Naruto haussa un sourcil en faisant mine de l'écouter attentivement.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire jouir une seule fois. » Dit elle d'un ton grave.

La remarque fit éclater de rire le blond qui frappa plusieurs fois contre la table.

« Je suis sérieuse ! » le gronda Hinata. « Pendant qu'il me… caressait avec ses doigts, je le masturbais aussi. Mais de mon côté, ça n'a rien donné... » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Naruto continua à rire. « Le mec t'offre deux orgasmes et lui il n'a que dalle en retour ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Ta gueule ! » grogna-t-elle en prenant la mouche.

« OK ok » fit Naruto en se calmant. « Tu sais pourquoi il n'a pas joui ? » lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

« Non », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce qu'à mon avis, il était trop concentré sur toi et ton plaisir. »

Hinata haussa les sourcils surpris. « Oh »

« Comprends-le. Il rêve de ça depuis un an et il a certainement joui en pensant à toi plein de fois. Donc il s'est retenu. Il s'est obligé à occulter son plaisir pour te sortir le grand jeu et ne pas venir en 30 secondes en réalisant qu'il est avec la fille dont il est amoureux » lui expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire confiant.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Oui » lui dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu verras bien la prochaine fois, ce que ça donnera. En attendant, je tiens à te dire : "fé-li-ci-ta-tion" » dit-il en détachant toutes les syllabes.

« Merci » répondit elle de son petit sourire heureux. « Bon ! Et toi dis-moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Comment ça et moi ? » demanda Naruto en feignant l'incompréhension.

« Naruto, je te connais par cœur. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Depuis que tu t'es levée, tu as ta tête de "je viens de m'envoyer en l'air" »

Naruto sourit légèrement, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle le connaissait par cœur.

« OK » avoua-t-il en soupirant.

« Avec qui ? » demanda-t-elle en lançant son mode enquêteuse. « Attends ! Tu as dormi ici, donc tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec un de mes colocs » remarqua-t-elle de manière choquée en laissant sa bouche ouverte de surprise. Elle n'attendit pas de confirmation pour continuer sa réflexion. « Comme t'es pédé, je peux éliminer les filles... Après, mon cousin était dans la même piaule que Lee et non l'un comme l'autre son purement hétéro. Choji a beau être un gros lard, il n'est pas gay non plus. Shikamaru craque certainement pour Temari donc je le supprime de la liste. Shino est beaucoup trop renfermé pour avoir un rapport avec qui que ce soit. Et Kankurô est légèrement homophobe donc non, je ne pense pas non plus. Il nous reste Gaara, Sai ou Sasuke. » Dit-elle en réfléchissant à haute voix.

« Intéressant... » sourit le blond à Hinata en confirmant ses pensées.

« Oh putain ! » jura-t-elle de manière incontrôlable en ne retenant plus son excitation. « Bon, je continue ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit Gaara. Même s'il est bizarre, je pense qu'il est hétéro aussi et de toute façon, ta blague la vraiment rendu irascible. » Réfléchit-elle en se mordant la langue.

Naruto hocha la tête ce qui la fit sourire.

« Sai est renfermé, mais je n'ai jamais pu cerner ce gars. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que toi, tu as bouffé des yeux le petit nouveau toute la soirée… Et je crois l'avoir vu te mater quand tu as retiré ton t-shirt hier soir. Donc je dirais que tu t'es tapé notre nouveau coloc. » Dit elle avidement en fixant Naruto dans les yeux.

Le blond ne put empêcher un rictus d'apparaître et la jeune fille explosa d'une joie explosive.

« Eh bien ! Il y a des gens qui sont beaucoup trop excités pour un vendredi matin ici » soupira Kiba en descendant les escaliers son sac sur les épaules.

Naruto remarqua que sa meilleure amie afficha son regard amoureux et se mordant la lèvre. Il vit le brun passé à côté de lui sans le remarquer et se posa à côté d'Hinata en la regardant tendrement. Il lui caressa amoureusement sa joue et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

« On se voit tantôt ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en lui souriant amoureusement. Le brun répondu à son sourire avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Après quelques secondes que Naruto trouvait très gênantes, il entendit à nouveau des pas dans les escaliers et se retourna pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire. Et quand il remarqua les cheveux noirs et le regard ténébreux de son amant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement.

Profitant de ce que le petit couple soit toujours dans leur bulle, Sasuke le regarda à son tour et lança un sourire empli de sous-entendus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le sourire de Naruto s'accentua et s'approcha du nouvel étudiant.

« Quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ? » demanda Naruto.

« Non. Je passe mes week-ends ici. » Répondit le Lyonnais en haussant des épaules.

« Ah ! moi aussi ! » dit Naruto en plongeant son regard empli de luxure dans le sien.

« Cool… » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Je pourrai en profiter pour te montrer le truc dont je t'ai parlé, si tu veux toujours y jouer » dit-il malicieusement.

« J'adorais ! Ça a l'air super. J'ai déjà envie d'y jouer... maintenant. OK pour me montrer ça tantôt quand les autres seront partis ? » Il répondit de son sourire sensuel. « Histoire que j'ai le temps de faire un peu de ménage dans ma chambre » ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Sasuke retint un rire nerveux de s'échapper et hocha la tête.

« Attends ! Je vais prendre ton numéro pour qu'on s'arrange pour l'heure et la bouffe. » Dis le blond en tapotant ses poches.

« Merde ! Il est resté en haut » grogna-t-il en dévalant les marches.

Sasuke hocha les sourcils et le suivi. Quand il passa la porte, il fut attiré par un bras musclé qui se dépêcha de fermer la porte pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser de nouveau bestial. Ils restèrent là à s'embrasser quelques secondes avant que le blond ne finisse par le rompre.

« Désolé » haleta-t-il. « J'en crevais d'envie. » Ajouta-t-il en soupirant de bonheur.

Sasuke sourit légèrement. « Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai adoré. » Il déposa de nouveau un baiser beaucoup plus chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Par contre, là j'ai cours donc je vais devoir y aller, mais avant… » dit il avec un petit sourire taquin. « J'aimerais réellement avoir ton numéro »

La demande fit rire le blond et il le lui dicta tandis que Sasuke l'enregistra dans ses contacts.

Après un dernier baiser, les deux amants quittèrent la chambre pour se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée. Naruto remarqua sans peine le regard lourd de sens que lui envoyait Hinata qui était de nouveau seule. Et lui fit de gros yeux derrière Sasuke.

Sasuke attrapa une bouteille d'eau avant de partir et se retourna une dernière fois vers le blond avant de passer la porte.

« À tout à l'heure » dit il de son petit sourire.

« 20h » confirma Naruto en hochant la tête.

Dès que Sasuke referma la porte, Hinata courut vers son ami pour sauter sur son dos.

« Ca pue le début de romance » fanfaronna-t-elle à son oreille.

« T'es mal placé pour te moquer moi à ce niveau-là ! » Rit le blond en prenant les paroles de sa meilleure amie pour une promesse d'avenir.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. De mon côté, ça m'a rendu carrément nostalgique de l'écrire parce que pas mal de faits proviennent de mes propres années d'étudiantes. Et franchement, c'était les plus belles années de ma vie (si l'on ne tient pas les cours en compte !) Ahahahha !**

 **Je sais qu'ils ne le verront pas, mais je dédicace cette histoire à tous mes anciens cokoteurs qui m'ont permis d'apprécier pleinement ce moment de ma vie. Rah... la nostalgie qui revient au galop !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, j'y répondrais. (Si vous n'avez pas de compte, je vous répondrai dans le prochain chapitre du bizutage, on ne sait jamais que vous lisiez les deux…)**

 **Et pour les lecteurs du bizutage exclusivement : si vous laissez un commentaire, indiquez que vous lisez aussi le bizutage et je vous filerai la première partie du chapitre 11. C'est cadeau !**

 **Bye !**


End file.
